


Character primer/reference sheet

by DrMcNastyPhD



Series: Character info [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: This sheet is outdated for a lot of characters but is the starting point for these characters, over the different stories more is added to their characters.I will also be updating this whenever I get the fancy to add new characters.Basically this is a general overview of where each character started in the story/campaign and their development is tracked in the stories they are involved in.(though the stories are not in order, my bad about that one)
Series: Character info [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979896





	Character primer/reference sheet

Plot important NPCs:

  * Dundarius- description (muscular man, around 38 at this point, Olive skin dark hair and green eyes) Leader of the FSPC, the rebels who dare to raise their arms against the gods. Currently the boss of the party. Is a known demi-god with inhumane powers
  * Edelgard-emperor of Kisvakota. age:40 Current matriarch of the small nation of Kisvakota, lord over Lefar, the party’s warlock. Grateful to some members of the party for saving her life and the life of her city.
  * Phaele- description: see picture below. Age: 30 Phaele is the chosen demigod of the god of craft. She currently lives in lefars castle and she has an army of 1k with her. She is a rampant lesbian and a bit of a grease monkey(artificer). If left to her own devices she will self-destruct due to lack of self care(late nights up experimenting and ignoring basic needs). She also feels spurned because her mother Auril , the goddess of winter, did not choose her as her champion despite being her daughter (she is the champion/demigod of Gond, god of craft). The air around phaele is generally cooler and the temperature lowers the worse her mood gets (a side affect of being the daughter to a winter goddess). She also has retractable angel wings(asimar). The party seems to have chosen her as the one to win the competition. She can be generally described as “one cold bitch” when not making public appearances she defaults to a blue jumpsuit of her own design that you can see any mechanic wearing. The jumpsuit has slots for her wings in the back. 
  *   * Brawler: age:?? a warforged automaton who makes a habit of going around destroying dojos and temples. He seeks ultimate strength and is always thinking about battle. As thus he was chosen to be the champion of the god of war. He makes a habit of spitting out a number whenever someone comes into view. This number has been determined to be the percentage chance he has of beating you in a fight.
  * Duma: The main antagonist of the party. He is the king of the kingdom of Saudoria. He is champion of the god of Peace. His goal is similar to the party’s in that he wants to defeat the gods but he then wants to establish himself as the one true god so that he may rule the world and enforce his peace.



Notable NPCs

Notable NPCs:

  * Neokan- A hulking goliath, with a bald head covered in tribal tattoos.age: 50 He is the official bodyguard of phaele (after a few complications in the party) and is damned good at his job. He considers Phaele to be his daughter or the equivalent considering he raised her from age 1-12. Then an incident occurred that made her hate him but he never stopped caring for her. Though she refused his attempts to become her bodyguard again, he always made sure she has the best warriors available to him as her bodyguards and even made sure certain political figures were left unaware of her… “extra curricular activities.” he likes to mess with her and is willing to do almost anything to ensure her safety, for example he onced chloroformed her because she has not slept for several days. He is immensely happy to regain his position as her body guard over a decade later though he wishes it was under more amiable conditions. 
  * Bella:- an oddball and Phaeles best friend. Age:32 Description: see picture below. Bella is a master necromancer who has many…… quirks. She appears to be antisocial. Mostly keeping to herself and her reading or wandering around. Despite being older than most people many consider her mental age to be that of a toddler’s. Contrary to that belief she is incredibly smart. She is also the niece of the leader of a foreign nation. Phaele and her have been friends since they were children and bella is the only person phaeleh could consider calling a real “friend.” Because of bella’s quirks and the fact that necromancy is generally frowned upon phaele has taken up the position akin to that of a “mother” to bella. Phaele is very protective of her, and can be casually seen doing things such as wiping her face and taking after her as a mother would a child. (It does not help that bella is a halfling and child sized.) Bella can be seen at all times with one of her three body gaurds though not for long. One of her quirks is that she can seemingly teleport at will and no one can explain why. If you see her and glance in another direction, for even the slightest amount of time she can and probably will disappear. Hence the need for constant protection as she is a high ranking noble from a foregn nation. Despite all of her quirks and seemingly antisocial personality she can be seen showing affection to those she considers close despite the people in question not considering themselves so. Also the only time she is animated is when she is talking about or doing necromancy. 
  *   * Stacy: Stacy is the first Npc the party picked up and “cared about.” After convincing her to leave/ abducting her from her village to join their “the gods are evil” cult, she tagged along as comic relief. They had a love hate relationship with her out of character. Around the time the party recruited phaele she left. This good natured girl could not handle watching them tourture and murder a surrendered theif in cold blood as well as lie to Phaele’s face about almost getting bella killed. She now resides in their home base/ keep as the local village doctor, using her limited magical capabilities to cast cure wounds and lesser restoration on the local populace. She is well loved in her new home.




End file.
